staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of Istanbul
The Fall of Istanbul was an important event in Earth history. Weeks following the newly created "UTSEA"s victory in Antarctica, the the new nation and it's supporters expand and conquer various cities across the globe, eventually in 2017 the Turkish city of Istanbul had fallen, to Matt Tygore and Ricardo Rodriguez, with the city being renamed "Kaisengrad" the resistance factions were destroyed in the next two years, many of them being captured resocialized and allowed into their old factions as spies. BackgroundCategory:Major Events Following the creation of the UTSEA and their defeat of the United Nations Expeditionary Force, the newly crowned Kaiser had begun his ambition of conquering the planet, with his promise of allowing what he called "districts" to mostly self govern over his authority, he gained support over millions of survivors. Kaiser Matt Tygore sought to do what others have failed to do, secure the middle east and eastern Europe. The UTSEA had begun negotiations with the remaining governments of the region, nearly all have fallen or surrendered, but a few including a dozen US bases had resisted and refused negotiations. The Kaiser threatened to use whatever means necessary to capture the region for himself and ordered an air assault. By this time in November 17, 2017 the UTSEA had replicated their "Sky Battleship" design and had three in stock, testing them in the field in Turkey. Kurdish fighters in the region, seizing a chance to reclaim their homeland and offered a promise by the Kaiser, allied with the UTSEA and stormed the Turkish and other cities. The Siege By November 19th the UTSEA and their allies had finished their initial bombing and artillery campaign, the Allied military forces attempted to break out and besiege the UTSEA staging area 12 miles away, A SkyTech division led by Anderson Gustav had cut them off and forced 75% of them to surrender, the surrendered forces were then re-socialized in the staging area. The next day, The Kurdish "Peshmerge" had finally managed to seize a few smal towns on the outskirts of Istanbul, allowing UTSEA forces to move in and begin artillery fire on the city itself. The Allied forces however on November 21st managed to rout a UTSEA Force led by Sun Cao Li, who later died from his injuries, the Kaiser himself led a second expedition straight into the center of the city, taking heavy casualties along the way, he successfully infiltrated the Allied base of operations and killed the Turkish Prime Minister and his cabinet, as the allies focused on trapping the Kaiser, the UTSEA, SkyTech and Peshmerga forces began capturing nearly all areas around the captiol of Istanbul, now surrounded, the desperate Turkish forces pretended that they had the Kaiser captured and that they would kill him if the UTSEA did not retreat, the UTSEA responded by placing a series of experimental weather machines known as "Del Cores" the Del cores slowly began to freeze the area and the capitol itself, and as this happened the Kaiser himself, had successfully eluded the Turkish military forces. He soon returned to his "Sky Battleship" and demanded the Allied forces to surrender unconditionally lest he let them freeze to death, the Turkish forces refused to surrender and by November 23rd they had largely died from the Del Cores. The Kaiser rescued the weakeneed survivors and re-socialized them. This would give the UTSEA the nickname "The Frozen Tide" as they began to conquer Istanbul and large parts of the Middle East and Eastern Europe with increasing ease. The Fall As the city of Istanbul fell to the UTSEA, thousands of citizens had began to flee, most were captured and re-socialized, the Kaiser and his forces having deactivated the Del Cores marched onto the capitol and proclaimed victory, on November 25th the city was renamed "Kaisengrad" following this conquest, the Kaiser banned religion for the first time in history and while this didn't sit well with his peshmerga allies, he did allow them a district of their own from the territories they've conquered, though many still resisted the Kaiser's banning, many of them were captured and re-socialized. Soon the area was overseen by UTSEA: Captain: Ricardo Rodriguez. Category:Battles Category:Major Events